Albinismo (o el porqué Aone evita las playas)
by Teal Tea
Summary: El ir a las playas le provocaba demasiadas molestias, pero por petición de cierto pequeño cuervo tenía suficiente razones para ir pese a las consecuencias.


**_¡Hey! ¿Qué tal, preciosos seres de la creación?  
_** _ **Hoy estoy aquí en un fandom totalmente nuevo, con una pareja preciosa que no tiene el amor que realmente merece y una idea de la que hablé con una amiga hace días.**_

 _ **No sé si lo del albinismo de Aone sea canon, y me disculpo por eso, pero traté de plasmarlo debido a su apariencia que es lo bastante obvia sobre dicho fenómeno.  
También hay un pequeño toque de KuroTsukki para el alma, porque nunca nada tiene suficiente KuroTsukki.**_

 _ **¡Espero que disfruten la lectura!  
(Y espero que no me haya quedado demasiado OoC. Me disculpo si es así, nunca manejé la personalidad de Futakuchi).**_

 **Disclaimer:** _Haikyuu! no me pertenece, todos los créditos van hacia su creador Haruichi Furudate._

* * *

 **Albinismo (o el porqué Aone evita las playas).**

 **Capítulo único**

* * *

Algo que los estudiantes siempre tenían en cuenta era que sus superiores de tercer año pronto tendrían que graduarse, tomar exámenes para las universidades, ir por caminos separados… Y por esa razón a los de segundo se les ocurrió algo para compartir con sus compañeros próximos a graduarse: Ir a la playa.

Tan pronto todos accedieron a la idea ésta se esparció rápidamente a oídos de los otros equipos –y cómo no, si Hinata no podía mantener la boca cerrada cuando estaba emocionado–, por lo que ahora la playa estaba siendo invadida por adolescentes ruidosos que sólo se empujaban los unos a los otros para ir al mar, jugar vóleibol de playa o simplemente descansar sobre la arena de la ajetreada semana que se les venía por delante.

Hinata estaba instando a Kageyama para que hiciera equipo con él para jugar contra Bokuto y Akaashi, pero todo interés acerca del juego que estaban planeando contra la pareja de Fukurōdani se vio lejano cuando logró reconocer por el rabillo del ojo a Aone y Futakuchi, ambos bajo una sombrilla. No podía saber qué estaban diciendo por lo lejos que estaba, así que se acercó a ellos corriendo y ganándose un par de insultos por parte de Kageyama por irse de esa forma cuando fue él quien lo arrastró a ese partido.

— ¡Aone-san, Futakuchi-san!

Los mencionados alzaron la mirada, ya acostumbrados a la ruidosa voz de ese pelirrojo y su entusiasmo cuando veía a alguien que consideraba un amigo. Aunque Futakuchi estaba sospechando que entre Aone e Hinata había algo más que amistad, pero sacarle ese tipo de información a Takanobu no era una tarea relativamente fácil por lo que prefería ahorrarse ese tipo de dolores de cabeza.  
Y Aone, por el otro lado, sólo hizo un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza a modo de saludo, cosa que Shōyo imitó con una reverencia. Las personas a su alrededor vieron de forma extraña al pequeño chico de cabello naranja, pero volvieron su atención a otras cosas rápidamente.

— ¿Por qué no van con los demás?

—Aone no quiere ir.

— ¿Uh? ¿Por qué no, Aone-san? —Pese a haber hecho esa pregunta, el albino rápidamente desvió la mirada, su usual expresión de seriedad imperturbable—.

—Se quema muy fácil bajo el sol.

— ¡Ah, si es eso simplemente debería ponerse protector solar!

Futakuchi vio a Hinata como si le hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza, quizá pensando « _A este chico le encanta vivir en la ignorancia, ¿no es así?_ ».  
Apretó el puente de su nariz, tratando de tener un poco de paciencia con el chico. No era su culpa completamente que sólo tuviera cabeza para el vóleibol.

—Aone es albino, por lo que su cabello, su piel y sus ojos son más claros de lo normal. Eso lo sabes, ¿no? —Shōyo asintió, por lo que Kenji continuó hablando—. Bueno, ser albino viene con muchas desventajas: Sus ojos son más débiles a la luz del sol o de aparatos electrónicos, por lo que constantemente viste gafas para no arruinar sus ojos a temprana edad. También que su piel se quema más fácil que la de otras personas, por lo que incluso un protector solar potente no lo protege al 100%. Y como no quiere perderse los entrenamientos por ser incapaz de moverse gracias al dolor, prefiere evitar el sol cuando es tan fuerte.

El más bajo soltó un largo "oh", comprendiendo a lo que se refería y mirando entonces a Takanobu. Pensar que había venido a la playa sólo porque él se lo pidió, a pesar de que le causara tantas dificultades…

— ¿Pero usted por qué está acá, Futakuchi-san?

—Ah, no quería dejar a Aone solo.

— ¡Entonces cambiemos de lugares! Kageyama iba a jugar conmigo contra Bokuto-san y Akaashi-san, le vendría bien un compañero.

Antes de poder protestar, el número diez de Karasuno ya se había sentado junto al albino, tratando de sacarle conversación. Kenji no tuvo más opción que rodar los ojos, yendo a donde se encontraba el armador de Karasuno.

Hinata Shōyo sí que era molesto.

* * *

El sol ya estaba ocultándose, causando que la playa estuviera casi vacía. Varios de los jugadores de otros equipos se habían ido más temprano, quedando allí solamente el dúo de Nekoma –Kuroo se había quedado para seguir molestando a Tsukishima, por lo que Kenma se había quedado a esperarlo ya que él lo llevaba a casa– y Aone. Casi todo Karasuno seguía en la playa, conversando alrededor de una fogata improvisada que hicieron y a la vez lamentando que Tanaka hubiera tenido que irse más temprano ya que su hermana lo necesitaba.  
Pero a pesar de ser una reunión de "despedida" para sus superiores de tercero, Hinata se pasó la mayor parte del día conversando con Aone. No es que a los demás les extrañara, ya sabían de esa extraña relación de amistad-amor que esos dos llevaban, pero sí les sorprendía ver al jugador de Date devolviendo respuestas e incluso formulando frases sorprendentemente largas para alguien tan poco hablador como lo era él.

Al verlo de reojo, con una expresión de calma –ya había aprendido a diferenciarlas– y la luz naranja del atardecer reflejándose en sus ojos, Shōyo sólo pensó en lo pacífico que se veía.

—Aone-san —Hinata lo llamó, provocando un sonido de pregunta por parte del mencionado—, ¿por qué vino sabiendo todos los problemas que tiene al estar en una playa?

Takanobu se quedó callado por unos segundos, pensando su respuesta, y la dijo con la mayor calma posible.

—Porque tú me lo pediste.

Hinata rió un poco, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Aone. Éste se sonrojó un poco, aunque era algo que se notaba con facilidad gracias a su piel pálida.

—Si me lo hubiera explicado antes no me hubiera molestado que no viniera.

El albino miró a Hinata apoyado en su hombro de reojo y decidió pasar su brazo por sus hombros, haciendo que se recostara contra su pecho. Hecho esto dejó un beso en su frente, causando que Hinata riera un poco.  
No necesitó decir nada más, con ese simple gesto Shōyo había entendido todo.

* * *

En la lejanía todos los de Karasuno —con el plus de Kuroo y Kenma– veían la escena con expresiones y sentimientos mezclados, no sabiendo ni siquiera si debían decir algo acerca de eso.  
Es decir… ¿Aone estaba actuando de forma amorosa? ¿Hinata se había quedado quieto y calmado por más de dos segundos?

¿El fin del mundo estaba cerca?

—Oigan, díganme que alguien grabó eso —Habló entonces Nishinoya, maldiciendo internamente que su celular se hubiera quedado sin batería—.

—No me podré ir en paz a la universidad sabiendo que Hinata está creciendo tan rápido —Sugawara tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, no sabiendo de qué otra forma sentirse. Era como una mamá pato para todo el equipo—.

—Si a ese idiota se le ocurre tener sexo antes de un partido…

Y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Kageyama, haciendo la misma pregunta.  
« _¿Qué tanto sabes sobre sexo gay, Kageyama Tobio?_ ».

El armador enrojeció completamente.

— ¡¿Debo recordarles lo que pasó con Tsukishima hace dos meses?!

— ¡¿Qué-?! ¡Idiota, no me metas en tus estupideces!

— ¡Kuroo-san, por favor refresque la memoria del idiota con lentes!

— ¡Si dices algo te dejaré estéril de lo fuerte que te golpearé, Tetsurō!

Tanto Hinata como Aone decidieron ignorar esa escena.


End file.
